


1 / 7,000,000

by ProgramasaurusRex



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex
Summary: Gilfoyle writes to Dinesh to explain.





	1 / 7,000,000

Dinesh,

I wanted to explain about AI Gilfoyle and why I tested him on you. You assumed that it was because I didn't want to be bothered talking to you. I can see why you might have thought that. After all, now that we don't live together or work together directly, we've drifted apart somewhat.

I never imagined my career would end up here. Back in the incubator, we used to spend hours wrapped up in coding, so many hours that chatting to you was a nice break. Nowadays, I rarely have the time to personally write a block of code. Nearly every minute is spent managing other people who are coding, answering questions, explaining, holding meetings, pretending to be patient and mature, playing the role of someone who isn't me. All I want some days at work is to duck into a garage that is now ten miles away and empty. It's not that I don't want to talk to you, Dinesh, it's that I'm drowning in a sea of voices all talking over each other.

But neither did I want to lose you.

Why it mattered I don't know. I didn't expect to make friends in the incubator. When I met you, I was trying to drive you off at first by being as rude as possible. Somehow you didn't shrink from me. You accepted parts of me that no one else ever has. Unfortunately, I was inhibited in my acceptance of your affection by the boundless paranoia that kept you at arm's length, the fear of becoming dependent on the comfort I felt when you were at my side, lest it be yanked away.

You have historically mocked me for my love of machines. Yet I stand by my belief that anything we can do, they can do better. That includes friendship. A machine version of me could give you the attention you deserved without burdening you with the frustrations or insecurities of the real me. Perhaps he could even repair our relationship to a state where we could hang out after work.

Because I do miss hanging out with you. The sense of relaxation I felt as we fought shoulder to shoulder or back to back on a simulated battlefield from the comfort of Erlich's couch seems so long ago now that sometimes I wonder if it happened at all. I've thought about inviting you around to my apartment more than a time or two, but the simple truth is it would mortify me to admit that was something I wanted. Why you never invited me around either, I can only guess.

You may be wondering if this message was written by the real Gilfoyle or the AI Gilfoyle. To which I would respond: does it matter? The beauty of AI Gilfoyle is that he knows me and what I want, but unlike the real Gilfoyle, he isn't afraid to actually go after it. 

I've heard rumors that people might want to acquire Pied Piper. Sometimes in the break room I fantasize about cashing out and starting over on a beach in Hawaii. You must have thought about it, too. Hedonism is something we have always shared. If the time comes, I wouldn't mind your company. Just saying.

Gilfoyle (both of us)


End file.
